


Back To the Stairs

by orphan_account



Series: Larry Life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I wrote this ages ago dont judge me, Larry like oh my god no, M/M, Marriage Proposal, much feels, my heart hurts, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember The X Factor stairs?<br/>Let's go back i have a surprise...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember our ninth video diary here?” He asks and I nod smiling.<br/>“Course I do Superman” I say and he shakes his head smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this is also shittily short but theres a no.2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To the Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> This is one i wrote ages ago and it's shitily short but there will be a longer sequel

Louis' Pov:

 

I wake up to the smell and sound of food being cooked and smile lightly.Groaning I sit up and look around seeing the room missing my favourite thing.

Harry.

“Harry?” I call out and hear his melodic laugh echo from the kitchen.Smirking I throw the blankets from my body shivering slightly at the sudden cold air on my skin.

Climbing out of bed I see a pair of sweats on the ground, I pull them on quickly not caring if they’re mine or Harrys, im just eager to see my dorky idiot. Running out of the bedroom and down the hall I slide into the kitchen with a huge smile on my face.

“You look happy this morning Boo” said dorky idiot in front of me says and I grin wider.  
“Well Harold dear I am very happy this morning” I chirp sitting on the breakfast bar stool.  
“And why would that be love?” He asks curiously and I smirk.  
“That’s for me to know and you to find out Haz” I say and he pouts at me.  
“Puppy dog eyes won’t work on me today, BUT! I am taking you on a date today” I say and he smiles immediately.  
“When?” He asks and I beam at him. Shaking his head he leans in and pecks my lips softly.  
“As soon as we’ve finished breakfast babe” I exclaim causing another heavenly laugh to escape his lips.  
“Well lets hurry up and eat then, what do you have planned Boo?” He asks and I smirk yet again.  
“And again my dear, that’s for me to know and you to find out” I say and he just shakes his head laughing before pecking my lips again.  
“Now I’m going to have a shower and get dressed, once you’ve had breakfast I expect you to do the same” I say walking out of the room and to the bathroom for a shower.

 

4 Hours Later: 2 pm

 

“Seriously Lou? A blindfold? Can you get anymore cliché?” Harry asks and I let out a (very manly) giggle finishing off the knot.  
“You know you love me, now hold my hand so you don’t fall over” I say and he sighs but intertwines our fingers. I silently lead him through the house and to the car. We both get in and I look over to see Harry struggling to buckle his seatbelt.  
“Here let me do it babe” I say bucking his seatbelt before buckling mine and turning the car on the engine roaring to life.  
“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” Harry asks and I chuckle.  
“Nope” I say pulling into an all too familiar car park and parking the car. I swiftly climb out of the car and jog over to Harrys’ side opening his door and helping him out.  
“Ok Lou, where are we?” He asks and I just chuckle leading him into the big building after locking the car.  
“Be patient love” I say as we enter the buildings sliding doors. We weave our way through a maze of hall ways and corridors until we get to the stairs I know all too well. I untie Harrys’ blindfold and he looks around with his jaw dropped.  
“Wow Lou! It’s beautiful” He whispers bringing a smile to my face.

 

 

Harry’s Pov:  
Louis unties the blindfold causing it to fall from my eyes revealing an absolutely beautiful sight. The X-Factor stairs we sat on for our video diaries decorated with candles and rose petals.  
“Wow Lou! It’s beautiful” I whisper remembering all the good times we had goofing off on these stairs.  
“This is just… wow” I say turning to look at Louis who is smiling widely.  
“I’m glad you like it” He says and I shake my head looking into his eyes.  
“I don’t like it Lou...” I say and his face drops. “I love it… I love you Boo” I say walking closer to him connecting our lips together in a kiss full of love. He pulls away smiling brightly.  
“Do you remember our ninth video diary here?” He asks and I nod smiling.  
“Course I do Superman” I say and he shakes his head smiling.  
“Not that part Haz, on our ninth video diary I said I’d marry you because it rhymed… but by then I was already falling for you. I knew there was something special about you, whether it was your bright green eyes, dimpled smile or the fact that you can make me laugh when I’m sad. In the video I was partly joking but now I’m serious. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you, waking up next to you every morning, raising kids and having a family with you, I’m completely and utterly in love with you. So I just have one question for you… Will you Harry Edward Styles make me the happiest person in the world and stay by my side forever? Will you Harry Edward Styles marry me?” He asks getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring from his pocket. By now I already have a steady stream of tears running down my face, not trusting my voice I nod frantically.  
“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes” I whisper nodding like a mad man. Louis slips the ring onto my forth finger on my left hand kissing the ring that is now placed there. He stands up and I slam my lips onto his for a passionate kiss. I smile into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. We pull apart for breath beaming at each other.  
“So Tomlinson-Styles or Styles-Tomlinson?” He asks and I smile pecking his lips.  
“Stylinson” I say and he laughs resting his head in the crook of my neck.  
“Sounds good Harry, sounds perfect”


End file.
